A Rainha Conquistadora
by mulan andaurora
Summary: Emma passou a vida sendo escrava sexual no Reino de Chin. Sua vida muda quando e dada de presente a Rainha Conquistadora.


Era manhã enquanto eu permanecia no deck do navio de escravos que voltava diretamente para a floresta. O movimento d'água me desorientava e me deixava com náuseas, mas eu era impulsionada a olhar em direção à terra, rumo ao próximo passo da jornada de minha vida. Tudo era cinza, nublado, e eu esperava que isso não fosse um sinal das coisas que viriam. Eu tinha toda espécie de planos para minha vida quando eu tinha quinze anos, mas isso foi antes de me tornar escrava. Os últimos cinco anos tinham sido decentes dentro do contexto da escravidão, mas essa não foi exatamente a vida que eu poderia ter levado. E agora eu tinha sido dada como um presente para a Conquistadora; quantas das histórias sobre ela eram verdadeiras? Meu amo em Chin tinha sido gentil comigo: ele não era um homem mal. Eu era uma boa cozinheira, uma boa contadora de histórias, e rapidamente me tornei uma excelente amante. Então meus primeiros cinco anos de escravidão tinham sido tão agradáveis quanto esperaria que pudesse ser. Eu não sei os detalhes do acordo que me fez terminar nesse caminho para Corinto, mas lá estava eu.

O palácio da Rainha era enorme, o que não era surpreendente. Fui conduzida até o saguão por uma corda em volta do pescoço, parando em seguida em um vasto quarto de banho. Lá, três adoráveis mulheres me banharam em silêncio, e eu me permiti relaxar nisso. Por que não? Não havia nada a perder.

Fui secada, perfumada e colocada em uma macia veste branca de algodão. Um colar marrom de couro foi fixado em meu pescoço, com uma longa coleira anexada. Muitas outras escravas através dos anos tinham ficado impressionadas com minha habilidade de me manter superior a coisas que elas mesmas achavam humilhantes. Eu não sei de onde vinha minha capacidade de suportar tudo isso tão dignamente, mas de alguma forma eu conseguia manter o coração de quem eu era ao alcance, não importando o que acontecesse.

Fui deixada sozinha no mais belo quarto que eu já tinha visto. Ninguém era tão rico quanto a Conquistadora, mas ela também parecia ter bom gosto. Ou talvez apenas meu gosto. Era tudo azul escuro com ornamentos dourados; grandes almofadas na cama gigante, nos sofás. Tudo era azul e dourado, bem como as cortinas, o tapete... Eu me ajoelhei no chão ao lado da cama e esperei.

Não levou muito tempo. Apesar de olhar fixamente para o tapete, eu poderia dizer que era ela pela aura inconfundível de confiança que fluía dela. Sua presença era imensa, e ela cheirava a jacinto, canela, couro e poder. Ela parou bem do lado de dentro da porta, de modo que ela a fechou e eu pude sentir seus olhos em mim. Ela andou diretamente em minha direção e levantou meu queixo, me colocando de pé enquanto olhava meu rosto. Eu continuei olhando para baixo até sentir sua mão contrair-se em minha mandíbula, e então olhei dentro de seus olhos. Fiz tudo que pude para esconder minha reação ao que vi lá, e rezei para que ela não pudesse ouvir meu coração batendo. Com sua mão direita rasgou meu vestido branco de algodão, e com a esquerda me empurrou sobre a cama. Ela estava em cima de mim no mesmo instante; sua boca em meu pescoço, suas mãos em meus seios e sua coxa entre as minhas. Eu estava em chamas, mas não me atrevi a tocá-la. Não tinha idéia de quais eram as regras ou o que ela queria de mim, o que ela gostava. Tentei controlar minhas reações a essa mulher linda, excitante, mas o jeito que minhas costas se curvavavm e pressionavam meus seios em suas mãos me entregaram. Ela chupou meu pescoço e isso me fez querer gritar. A Rainha me pegou e me afastou de volta para a cama, levantando a barra de seu macio manto de seda. Então quando ela se deitou novamente por cima de mim, eu pude sentir seu sexo pulsante e molhado contra minha coxa. Ela me fodeu lenta e deliberadamente, como nada que eu tivesse experimentado antes. Seus olhos estavam fechados e eu olhei fixamente em seu rosto, meus próprios olhos se cobriram de prazer. Almejei tocá-la, agarrar seus ombros e me esfregar contra sua coxa, mas não me atrevi. De repente ela abriu os olhos e eles encontraram os meus, e isso foi explosivo. Senti meu orgasmo começar enquanto ela olhava longe, mergulhando seu rosto em meus cabelos e se pressionando mais rapidamente contra mim. Ela gozou quase imediatamente, e se deixou cair ao meu lado na cama. Deitamo-nos lá fitando o teto, embora na verdade fosse muito alto e muito escuro para enxergarmos. Depois de alguns momentos, senti sua respiração desacelerar e ela flutuou para dentro do reino de Morpheu.

Bem, aquilo tinha sido certamente uma surpresa! Um começo promissor, eu tive de supor. Intencionalmente não analisei o que vi quando olhei dentro de seus olhos; eu não estava certa se tinha as ferramentas para descobrir. Rezei para que esse começo não fosse uma brincadeira, que talvez a Rainha a não me maltratasse e que ela continuasse a compartilhar seu prazer comigo. Embora eu tivesse feito sexo milhares de vezes, nenhuma vez tinha sido algo além de desejo real. Mas a Rainha era algo mais. Uma escrava corporal nunca deveria sequer sonhar sentir-se tão bem quanto me senti adormecendo aquela noite. Não havia nada em particular para qual eu tenha rezado, mas nada pareceu tão suscetível; eu ainda não estava morta, apesar de tudo.

Meus sonhos naquela madrugada foram como minha noite havia sido: meu corpo aberto, nu, inflamado pelo toque da Rainha. Ela se deita ao meu lado na cama, e conforme entrava em mim com os dedos, eu acordei para descobrir que aquilo era real; ela estava em cima de mim novamente, com seus longos dedos se movendo dentro de mim. Eu deixei um pequeno suspiro escapar e envolvi meu braço em volta de seu pescoço. Ofeguei em seu ouvido em conjunto com seus impulsos. Eu não conseguia pensar; não me importava se tive a oportunidade de tocá-la. Estava mais excitada do que nunca estive em minha vida. Ela manteve o ritmo constante, deixando meu corpo cavalgar sobre seus dedos. Eu estava suando e tinha de me lembrar que havia uma regra até aqui: não falar. Gemer era permitido, e enquanto gozava eu tirava total vantagem disso. Ela não olhou para mim depois que parou e caminhou em direção a uma bacia de água que ficava perto da janela. Conforme ela segurava minha coleira de couro, eu a seguia. O céu estava cinza, o sol ia nascer logo. Ela pegou uma roupa e mergulhou na água, então gesticulou para eu abrir as pernas. Eu o fiz, e a água estava quente, seu toque gentil. Ela lavou minhas coxas e meu sexo sem olhar para meu rosto. Então ela me conduziu a um guarda-roupa e o abriu, gesticulando para dentro dele e então para mim. No que ela gostaria de me ver? Algo na maneira dela me disse que realmente apreciou ter rasgado minha veste branca antes de me tomar. Eu apontei para algo simples e branco, que ela removeu do cabide e me entregou. O vesti rapidamente.

As serventes da Rainha entraram e a vestiram. Ela segurou minha coleira o tempo todo, e eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado no chão. A situação começava a ficar clara; estava ali para ser sua escrava sexual, e somente isso. De maneira que se eu não fosse designada para vesti-la, não havia outros deveres íntimos, exceto banhá-la talvez. O que seria - imaginava eu - tão prazeroso quanto os deveres que eu tinha cumprido para ela até então. Deveres? Tudo o que eu tinha feito foi permitir que ela fizes: O dia começou com um trabalho do lado de fora. Eu a segui para um campo de treinamento onde alguns soldados nervosos estavam esperando. O sol não tinha nascido ainda, e estava frio. A Conquistadora tirou uma adaga de sua bota e a arremessou no solo. O cabo estava visível acima da grama, e ela gesticulou para que eu me sentasse próximo a ele. Então ela se inclinou e amarrou minha coleira na adaga, como se eu fosse seu cavalo amarrado a um poste. A olhei e ela capturou meu olhar. Eu queria sorrir para ela, mas não me atrevi. Em vez disso eu a assisti lutar por umas duas horas, derrotando facilmente cada homem presente. Eu amava o jeito como ela se movia. Tão poderosa, sem esforço algum, mudando táticas e técnicas em um instante, tomando seus oponentes de guarda baixa. Era tão forte e eu ainda poderia jurar que em alguns momentos parecia uma garotinha. Quando terminou permaneceu me olhando fixamente, então ordenou aos soldados irem com uma palavra. Foi a primeira vez que a ouvi falar: "VÃO!", ela disse. Dominadora e sensual ao mesmo tempo. Assim que os homens saíram do campo e voltaram ao castelo, ela se virou para mim novamente. Ia me tomar bem ali no chão, e só de pensar nisso eu já tinha ficado molhada. Quão nobre de sua parte fazer os soldados partirem. Conforme caminhava em minha direção, eu sentia meu coração pulsando entre as pernas. Ela permaneceu acima de mim e lentamente desatou os laços de sua calça. Esperou minha reação, e deixei meus olhos encontrarem os dela novamente. Ela era tão linda, não havia outra palavra para descrever seus traços graciosos, seu cabelo negro e comprido, seu corpo sensual que eu tanto almejava ver... Mas então ali estava, bem em meu rosto, o caráter feminino da Conquistadora, e estava perfeitamente claro o que ela desejava. Eu me permiti inalar seu perfume, antes de saboreá-la delicadamente. Sei que "delicada" não era o que ela queria, mas optei pela possibilidade de que ela gostaria de tornar aquilo claro para mim. Então lentamente serpenteei minha língua em direção à sua umidade. Ouvi seu suspiro acima de mim e então senti sua mão atrás de minha cabeça. Eu pensei que ela ia me empurrar contra ela, mas parecia estar acariciando meu cabelo. Deixei minha língua entrar em suas concavidades, e gentilmente circular o centro de seu prazer; meus lábios moveram-se contra os dela e eu bebi profundamente de sua essência. Os sons que ela fazia eram incompreensíveis, e eles me excitavam profundamente. Eu senti sua mão mover meu cabelo de lado e agarrar minha nuca, abaixo do meu colar. Sua mão era tão quente, tão grande; isso fez meu pescoço parecer desejoso e satisfeito. Lentamente a Conquistadora começou a empurrar sua pélvis, e eu fiz minha língua ir firme e reta, para satisfazê-la o máximo que eu pudesse. Ela avançou contra minha boca e o ritmo me disse o quanto eu era boa naquilo para ela. De repente acelerou o ritmo até ela estar gemendo seu clímax em direção ao céu. Permaneceu lá, segurando minha cabeça contra sua coxa. Eu poderia dizer que alguma coisa aconteceu enquanto ela rapidamente amarrava sua calça e agarrava minha coleira, me puxando com ela em direção ao castelo. Ela tinha pensado em algo importante, mas eu não sabia o que.

A sala do trono da Conquistadora era o maior cômodo que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Imensas janelas cobertas com pesadas cortinas, quase sem móveis. A Rainha Conquistadora sentou-se esparramada em seu trono baixo, me pondo sentada no chão à sua frente entre suas pernas, com minha coleira em mãos. Eu curvei minha cabeça e fechei os olhos, ouvindo o som de sua voz enquanto ela falava com seus subordinados e conselheiros. Prestei pouca atenção ao assunto; eu sabia que quanto menos informações uma escrava tinha, mais segura ela estava. Mas sua voz era linda: esplêndida, baixa e sensual; encantadora. Ela sabia que era adorável e a usou bem: sutilmente manipuladora de um modo que a maioria das pessoas nunca perceberia. E porque ela não compartilhou isso comigo, também era proibido, mágico. Eventualmente a voz da Rainha ficou cansada e eu senti sua mão lentamente escorregar embaixo de meu braço e dentro de minha roupa. Deuses! Sua mão ocupou meu seio e cobria sua superfície inteira facilmente. Senti meu mamilo endurecer com seu toque e conforme minha respiração acelerava, eu podia ter me importado menos se alguém soubesse que ela estava me tocando. Já tinha sido tomada em frente a uma platéia antes, em modos excitantes e enfurecedores ao mesmo tempo, e eu nunca permiti a mim mesma sentir nada como vergonha. Embora eu tenha chegado a conhecer o prazer sensual debaixo das circunstâncias inoportunas, depois de um tempo isso se tornou meu amigo, meu consolo e meu salvador. Deu-me o pequeno poder que eu tinha, e me fez sentir-me bonita. Mas quando a mão da Rainha deslizou sobre meu abdômen e parou bem perto do que teria sido seu objetivo, me arrepiei. Eu senti medo, não sei por que. Ela repentinamente dispensou seus homens.

De repente eu estava sozinha na sala do trono com a Rainha. As cortinas fechadas fizeram parecer como se fosse noite, e velas iluminavam nossa pequena área do imenso espaço escuro. Na base do trono estava uma pilha de almofadas gigantes: rubras, rosas e douradas, em seda e veludo. Ela me deitou por cima delas, desatando a coleira de meu colar. Isso foi só um símbolo de minha completa escravidão; enquanto eu ainda vestia sua insígnia no colar em volta de meu pescoço, eu era dela. A Rainha se moveu até uma parte da sala que eu não pude ver e retornou logo depois para ficar em cima de mim, olhando para baixo. Eu pude sentir seus olhos. Ela me teve em um estado de excitação por horas, sem poder liberar isso; talvez agora ela aliviasse minha necessidade. Ela ajoelhou ao meu lado e gentilmente me empurrou pelo estômago nas almofadas. Senti minha curta saia subindo para expor minha bunda, então suas mãos quentes acariciaram minha pele. Eu gemi e me pressionei contra suas mãos; seu toque já era quase selvagem, fervoroso, e ela deslizou uma mão entre minhas pernas, encontrando minha umidade. Eu estava perdida na sensação, esquecendo que eu tinha planejado tomar a sábia escolha das poucas . e deixei minhas pernas abrirem amplamente, me pressionando em sua mão. Ela me penetrou e eu gemi na almofada que apertei em meu peito, rebolando contra seus dedos. De repente ela colocou as mãos em meus quadris e puxou minha bunda para encontrar sua coxa. Para minha imensa surpresa, ela não estava somente nua, mas estava pressionando algo entre minhas pernas que não tinha estado entre elas antes. Eu suspirei enquanto ela se movimentava para frente e para trás, deixando-o correr por toda a extensão de minha umidade, cobrindo-o com meu desejo. Nunca quis nada tão urgente quanto a queria naquele momento. Lentamente ela entrou em mim, passando suas mãos ao longo de minhas costas e coxas, tirando-o lentamente de mim e entrando novamente de modo brando, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam de minhas costas até meus seios. Eu nunca havia sido fodida tão habilmente antes, ninguém nunca me tocou com tanta convicção, com tanto poder, com tanto cuidado. Podia sentir minha pele ficar vermelha; eu estava lentamente ficando vermelha dos pés até a cabeça porque a rainha Conquistadora estava me tomando desse jeito. Não pude fazer nada além de manter meu corpo sobre meus joelhos e meus antebraços enquanto me deleitava em sua profunda penetração. Nunca mudando de seu ritmo lento, ela abaixou seu corpo para se agachar por cima de mim. Seus seios e seu abdômen pressionaram contra minhas costas, e seus cotovelos descansaram nas almofadas ao meu lado. Ela me fodeu com um ritmo lento e fácil que logo nos teve ambas ofegantes. A Conquistadora beijou meu pescoço e eu quase perdi a consciência. Antes de eu saber o que estava acontecendo, ela tinha me girado para me colocar deitada de costas. Eu olhava para ela em toda sua glória enquanto ela se empurrava para dentro e para fora de meu sexo voraz. Atrás dela havia apenas uma escuridão sombria. Capturei seu olho e não pude desviar. Ela prendeu o tecido de minha saia nos dedos e puxou em sua direção, rasgando de mim com um grunhindo. Sua face estava rubra e seus lábios tão lindos. Ela puxou minhas coxas mais para o alto contra as suas, empurrando mais profundamente dentro de mim; eu sabia que acabaria logo. Meu êxtase foi muito intenso para durar por muito tempo. Eu agarrei seus braços, permitindo a mim mesma o prazer de seus músculos em minhas mãos. Por um momento tudo pareceu o que eu imaginara que seria estar apaixonada: uma união sublime e ardente, a perda de si mesma na outra. E então eu percebi que isso não podia ser real, que era eu e a rainha. Eu era uma escrava, amada por ninguém, e nunca seria. Lágrimas rolaram em meu rosto até meu cabelo e então até a almofada em baixo de minha cabeça. Um olhar de terror veio até o rosto da rainha. Ela parou de me foder e colocou sua mão em minha bochecha, limpando minhas lágrimas. Eu estava quase assustada agora, olhando dentro de seus olhos tempestuosos. Ela se inclinou e tocou seus lábios em minha bochecha. Podia ouvir sua respiração em meu ouvido, e fiz o mesmo com ela. Intoxicante. Seu corpo inteiro estava descansando no meu agora, e eu senti sua mão em meu pescoço. Ela moveu sua cabeça para trás e me olhou nos olhos, então ela se inclinou e me beijou.

Foi um beijo tão carinhoso que a princípio foi praticamente inocente. Eu abri meus lábios levemente e deixei minha língua tocar sua boca, enquanto ela pressionava seus lábios contra os meus. Os lábios dela se abriram para mim e deixei minha língua entrar suavemente, passando minhas mãos em suas costas. Senti sua mão em meu seio e gemi dentro de sua boca enquanto ela começava a me foder novamente. Minhas mãos encontraram sua bunda e usaram o poder para pressioná-la mais forte contra mim. Ela sabia o que eu precisava e me deu. Como isso era possível? Seus beijos me fascinaram, adicionando uma intimidade para nossa sensualidade que me satisfazia profundamente. Enquanto ela me penetrava mais rapidamente, envolvi meus braços fortemente ao redor dela, com uma mão em sua nuca. Foi seu gemido ardente em meu ouvido que me enviou ao limite. Gritei sem palavras pelo que pareceram horas, e ela me fodeu até eu parar. Ela caiu em cima de mim e nos deitamos lá na imensa e sombria sala do trono.

Acho que eu devo ter adormecido. A próxima coisa que lembrei foi eu acordando na cama da Conquistadora e o sol estava fluindo através da janela. Ela ainda estava dormindo e nossos corpos estavam entrelaçados, como se ainda estivessem envolvidos em intimidades que nós pouco sabíamos sobre. Eu estava encarando seu pescoço, e achando isso fascinante. A noite passada me veio à mente: o corpo nu da Conquistadora e seus beijos. O jeito que ela olhava pra mim. O que foi isso? Eu a senti suspirar em seu sono, se colocando contra mim e me puxando para mais perto dela. Permiti a mim mesma ilustrar isso: a rainha sobre mim, olhando em meu rosto antes de me beijar. Deuses, isso não era amor, era? O amor era dessa maneira?

Houve uma quieta batida na porta. Foi lentamente aumentando enquanto a rainha dormia. Finalmente ela acordou com um estrondo, inconscientemente me puxando mais completamente em seus braços.

"Deixe-nos a sós!", ela gritou. A batida parou. A Rainha envolveu suas pernas em volta das minhas e suspirou. Nós. Sua pele estava quente e eu ansiava me esfregar contra ela. As coisas que eu queria fazer com essa mulher, as coisas que eu queria que ela fizesse comigo. Ela se esticou e bocejou, rolando para ficar deitada sobre suas costas, me puxando com ela. Deitei-me no corpo nu da rainha; minha cabeça descansando em seu peito, e seus braços me envolvendo.

O mundo parecia diferente de cima da Conquistadora. Suas mãos em minhas costas pareciam diferentes; tudo começou a parecer assim depois da noite anterior na sala do trono. Mas sua respiração era a mesma; isso denunciou seu desejo. Minha cabeça acompanhava o movimento de seu peito e meu interior vibrava. Minha garganta doía de não dizer nada e meus mamilos eram como minúsculas pedras contra sua pele. Ela me queria novamente, e Deuses, eu também a queria. Lentamente ela separava suas pernas, me fazendo deslocar sobre ela até que uma de minhas coxas caiu entre as dela. Ela gemeu e eu me levantei sobre minhas mãos, então pude olhar nos seus olhos. Ela estava sorrindo. Inclinei-me e a beijei. Seus lábios eram macios contra os meus e ela segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. Tudo se desvaneceu: meu passado, meu mundo, meu nome. Só havia sua boca, sua língua e meu desejo. Os sons suaves que ela fazia. Todos os cheiros provenientes dela, intensificados pelo sono.

Então nos beijamos e acariciamos uma à outra. Essas pequenas palavras continuavam vindo à minha mente: coisas que queria dizer a ela ou chamá-la. Mas não compartilhávamos palavras, somente sensações. Seus olhos - quando me puxei de volta para olhar dentro deles novamente -, me deram permissão, me deram controle; ela queria que eu a tivesse de qualquer modo que eu quisesse, e eu sabia exatamente como eu a queria. Lentamente deslizei por seu corpo: meus lábios em seu pescoço, minhas mãos em seus seios. Ela gemeu e deixou suas mãos passearem sobre mim, massageando meus ombros, embaraçando meu cabelo. Chupei seus mamilos como se eu pudesse puxá-la para dentro de mim, não questionando a mim mesma por que eu iria querer isso. O jeito que ela empurrava seus seios em direção ao meu rosto me lembrou a primeira vez que me tocou, como se tivéssemos ambas despertado um novo tipo de desejo na outra. Eu me sentia tremer conforme me movia mais abaixo em seu corpo. O cheiro de seu sexo permeou o quarto e me deixou desconcertada. Beijei seus seios, sua barriga, suas coxas... Respirei o ar quente dentro dos pêlos entre suas pernas e ela ergueu seus lábios para encontrar minha boca; eu a lambi gentil e lentamente, como havia feito no dia anterior no campo de treinamento. Mas hoje isso era tão diferente. Hoje eu sabia que era eu que ela queria quando me tomou; não só libertação, não só prazer cego, mas eu.

A mão da rainha em meu cabelo se moveu até meu queixo, solicitando minha atenção. Seus olhos eram selvagens e sua respiração estava áspera. Ela me entregou algo nas mãos e quando o tive em minha palma, eu soube que era o falo de couro que tínhamos usado na noite passada; ainda tinha meu cheiro. Eu olhava em seus olhos com a pergunta nos meus, e vi o "sim" tão claramente refletido. Ajoelhei na cama entre suas pernas e ela assistiu enquanto prendia a couraça em meus quadris. Claro que eu tinha feito isso antes: tinha tomado outras escravas na frente de audiências receptivas, mas aquilo era performance. Isso era algo mais. Deitei-me novamente em cima dela com o falo preso entre nossos corpos. Imediatamente estávamos nos beijando de novo, e eu pressionei o falo contra sua umidade, o deixando deslizar para frente e para trás. Logo nosso ofego fez nos beijarmos firmemente e eu abri meus olhos, olhando para seu rosto. Dei outra estocada avante em sua umidade e ela gemeu, e eu senti suas pernas abrirem amplamente para mim. Prendi minha respiração e com uma suave penetração, entrei na rainha

O som que ela fazia enquanto me recebia era de um prazer extraordinário e libertação. Sei que era só um pedaço de couro, mas eu senti como se estivesse dentro dela, e sentia perfeitamente. Deleitei-me no sol em minhas costas e no calor dos olhos da Rainha Conquistadora enquanto movia meus quadris lentamente para frente e para trás. A extremidade mais grossa do falo pressionou contra mim, adicionando à excitação que eu simplesmente sentia assistindo a reação da Rainha ao meu toque. A fodi lentamente, me perdendo em seus olhos e nas sensações maravilhosas. Minha necessidade de satisfazê-la era como nada que eu já tivesse sentido.

De repente sua mão se moveu até a mesa ao lado da cama e vi a faca brilhar por um instante antes de a fria lâmina estar contra meu pescoço. Não tive tempo de reagir, nem considerar seu propósito enquanto sentia minha coleira sendo puxada firmemente e depois sendo solta. Assisti enquanto ela e a faca caíam no chão ao lado da cama.

O tempo parou.

A Rainha e eu nos olhamos nos olhos e tentamos trazer nossas respirações de volta ao controle.

"Eu quero que isso seja real", ela sussurrou.

Eu poderia ter chorado, ou gritado de felicidade, ou ter fugido do castelo. Eu estava livre. Lentamente saí de dentro dela. Ela deitou no lençol azul escuro observando. Ainda ajoelhada entre suas pernas eu me estendi até o chão e peguei a faca. Seus olhos estavam em minha mão enquanto eu lentamente a erguia e movia contra sua garganta. Seu olhar travou no meu; ela levantou seus braços e agarrou a cabeceira da cama. Curvei-me para beijá-la e sua língua seduziu a minha até sua boca. Entrei nela novamente e ela ergueu seu quadril ao meu encontro. A faca caiu dos meus dedos até o chão. Tomei suas mãos nas minhas e as segurei contra o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça: nossos dedos se entrelaçaram quase dolorosamente. Eu entrava e saia dela lentamente, e nossos beijos se aprofundaram. Acidentalmente deixei suas mãos escaparem e elas encontraram meus ombros. Não havia pensamento, somente instinto agora: para estar próxima a ela, para fazê-la gozar, penetrá-la mais forte e mais rápido até que eu tivesse concluído meus objetivos. Meu corpo deslizou contra o dela e a penetrei com fúria; doce gotejamento da minha pele até a dela, meus olhos se fecharam em concentração. Suas mãos apertaram meus seios enquanto eu trepava nela e a sentia me observar enquanto eu gozava; e então ela gozou, como uma flor explodindo embaixo de mim.

Com a energia que havia sobrado em mim me arrastei de cima dela e desatei a couraça, deixando-a cair no chão ao lado da cama. Tentando recuperar meu fôlego, sentei e olhei para ela, ainda corada com sensualidade. Alisei sua bochecha. Ela tomou minhas mãos nas dela.

"Por favor, não me deixe", disse a Rainha a. Ela se sentou e puxou as minhas duas mãos em seu colo. Ela estava gloriosamente "de tirar o fôlego" na luz da manhã, toda suave e vulnerável; seu cabelo caindo em seus ombros. Eu a agarrei em meus braços e a abracei forte. De repente eu soube com clareza: o amor era assim.

"Não a deixarei". Saiu como um sussurro entrecortado.

"Eu digo, para sempre", ela disse em meu cabelo.

"Não se preocupe. Isso é real", sussurrei. Recuei para olhá-la: ela estava sorrindo radiantemente, lágrimas em seus olhos. Naquele momento, aquilo pareceu como se minha vida finalmente tivesse começado de novo. E percebi que quando isso veio à tona, eu tinha acabado de dar à Conquistadora a mesma coisa que ela havia me dado.

Fim


End file.
